


Calling the Shots

by Vana



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biker Gang AU, M/M, riffing on shadowsfan's amazing stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vana/pseuds/Vana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night in a coastal biker bar, Davos has to wait but eventually he gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling the Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsfan/gifts), [starsunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsunk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Storm Lords](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616597) by [shadowsfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsfan/pseuds/shadowsfan). 



The Storm Lords closed the bar down, striding or stumbling out into the cold night at 2 a.m., and then Davos watched Sal start to clean the bar top off and went up to him and looked him straight in the eye.

“Go home, Sal,” he said, softly. Sal was one of his oldest friends and he ought to know that tone. “We’ll clean up. We’ll close the bar for you. I will not fuck it up.” 

Sal stared between Stannis, half-hidden in the shadows at a booth, cigarette dangling from his mouth, and Davos, hand clenched on the wood of the bar. 

“Sal,” Davos said once more. “Give me the keys.”

Sal shrugged, flipped his keyring to Davos, who caught it noisily against a glass.

“My boss comes in tomorrow at eleven,” he said. “Don’t get me fired.” 

 

The problems had begun the moment Stannis picked up a pool cue. With his customary intensity, he leaned over to gauge his shot — _Oh, sweet Jesus_ , Davos thought half-coherently, unable to tear his gaze from Stannis’ ass and unable to catch a full breath or move an inch. All he could think about from that moment forward was bending Stannis over that pool table and fucking him until he was clawing at the green felt and screaming Davos’ name.

Luckily for Davos, his best friend was behind the bar.

So as the hours crawled by and Davos alternately contemplated jacking off in the men’s room just to relieve the tension or setting a fire to someone’s truck to get them all the hell _out_ of there, Stannis won game after game, shooting elegantly and cursing hotly under his breath when he missed, collecting the fives and tens from his own guys and then sending someone else to the bar to buy another round. Davos drank steadily and worked out his own game plan. Outlast the others and sweet-talk Sal into leaving, then challenge Stannis to a game of their own.

 

“Why’d you tell him to leave?” Stannis asked once the place was finally theirs and Davos’ simmering desire was beginning to flare up again just looking at Stannis in his tight black t-shirt and jeans.

Davos could have said almost anything. But with this man, it was better to just tell the truth.

“I wanted you here,” he said. “By yourself.”

“Why _here_ ,” Stannis said, looking around. They’d hooked up once, in Davos’ apartment just a week ago. Stannis had made Davos come so hard he had nearly passed out, struggling for consciousness in the last stages of bliss, and then Davos had tried his very best to return the favor. This was the first time they’d seen each other alone since.

Davos didn’t answer, but he took Stannis by the hand and pushed him up against the pool table, their hips fitting together and mouths finding each other’s in the neon glow of the beer signs. He broke the kiss to trail his tongue down Stannis’ neck. “I wanted to fuck you _here,_ ” he said, low, “right here.”

The harsh, desperate grip Stannis took on Davos’ hipbone as he ground up against him was all the answer Davos needed. 

“You’re not going to bail out on me again, are you?” Davos teased.

Stannis seemed to have lost his powers of speech but answered with a hot blue stare and a quick stroke of his palm against the length of Davos’ cock. Davos shuddered and swayed. “You gotta give me a chance here,” he said unsteadily. He leaned in for one more kiss and bit Stannis’ lower lip, hard. He had been nursing this fantasy like a potent drink for hours and he was taking no chances. 

 

What he hadn’t counted on was how much Stannis would be into it. He knew he would _like_ it, sure, he knew that from the way Stannis had ravished him — there was no other word for it — in his apartment, first on the sofa, then the living room floor, then up against the wall in the hallway, in the bedroom and finally in the shower. He knew Stannis was as turned on — or nearly so — as he was. But he hadn’t known that Stannis would be gasping in pleasure from the very first second Davos was inside, setting his own pace and forcing Davos along with it, reaching behind him to grab at Davos’ hip and pull him closer closer _closer_ until their bodies were both thrumming at the brink of climax. Davos had never felt so good in his life and he wanted to somehow tell Stannis that but all that came out when he opened his mouth was a long moan, and Stannis thrusted back against him one more time, with a sigh of appreciation. He didn’t know who came first but Stannis was leaning forward, resting his cheek against the green felt, and Davos was barely able to stand as he pulled out and fell into a bar chair, his jeans slipping down on his hips and his legs shaking.

“Goddamn,” he exhaled, finally able to catch his breath. “That was a good idea.”

Stannis turned to look at him, still naked and flushed, with a small smile playing around the edges of his mouth. 

“I suppose I agree,” he said.

 

***

Sal’s bar had never been so clean. Stannis had polished the countertop along with meticulously shining each glass and bottle of spirits while Davos put the pool table back in order as best he could.

 

It was nearly four a.m. when they locked the door and got on their bikes. With only the stars for company, they turned onto on the coast highway, sharing a lane on the deserted road. As they headed north, their headlights shone together into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Shadowsfan's brilliant biker gang AU, I just wanted to join the party. It's a fun party, but watch out for the punch.


End file.
